Finally
by Names.Of.The.Forgotten
Summary: Ciel is confused about what has happened the previous night, and is in for an even bigger surprise. With Sebastian a big question mark in Ciel's head, will Ciel be able to face the danger that's lurking? One-shot; roughly written. May be edited in the future. Drabble of sorts. SebbyXCiel ship This was written for a friend. Please review if you like it! :)


**BLISS**

Ciel sat at his study, back facing his desk, his work momentarily forgotten as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Sebastian had brought in a stack of papers that he only briefly glanced at. Sebastian hadn't looked him in the eye. Before the previous night, he had always made sure that Ciel had everything he needed and wanted. Today, however, seemed different. He felt an odd air about Sebastian, as if he changed somehow due to the past night's events. Sebastian usually brought in his afternoon tea and work, ask if he needed anything else, and then left, only to bring in a special treat later on for all of his hard work.

It was odd seeing Sebastian shuffle off the way he did, today. It wasn't normal, and it worried him a lot.

Ciel sighed, and hunched over in his chair, staring through the window as he zoned out. There wasn't anything at all of interest outside... but it gave him something to focus on while he thought.

Most of his thoughts consisted of Sebastian, and his oddity. That damned butler.

That damned butler indeed... but _his _damned butler. His special butler.

Sebastian was by his side at every waking moment since the formation of their contract. It had been obvious that Sebastian was just carefully nurturing his soul so he could have fine meal too look forward to, but... somewhere along the way, there was a spark...

or at least Ciel thought there was a spark. Sebastian began to look at him with affection in his eyes. He would do each of his jobs thoroughly, without incident, and then proceed to do extra, thoughtful things that Ciel wouldn't have even thought to ask him to do. Sebastian even layed out his own shirts for Ciel's night wear.

He loved that. He always looked forward to the night, so he could snuggle in his shirt, knowing that sebastian wore them frequently. He even loved the smell of them.

They made him feel safe.

He snorted, then, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He was a fool. A demon loving a human?

How ridiculous. But... as ridiculous as it may have been, there was always a sliver of hope that it could happen. That, the great butler, Sebastian Michaelis, could be as much in love with Ciel Phantomhive as Ciel was with Sebastian.

So far, Sebastian was the only person he knew of that would not betray him. Sebastian was his pawn, and would do whateer it was he wished.

Ciel dropped his hand away, and swiveled back to his desk.

The one thing he couldn't do, nor had the desire to do, however, was make Sebastian return his feelings.

No. He couldn't do that. It would be a one-sided relationship, and he wouldn't have Sebastian's heart... his affections. Sebastian would come to hate him for making him act that way.

Ciel wanted, _needed,_ Sebastian's feelings to be genuine. Real.

He breathed out a sigh of frustration. What he'd give to know Sebastian's true feelings. Rejection, he could handle, but this tiptoeing stuff had to stop. Being in the dark about a subject that interested him was not going to cut it.

Ciel scribbled his name on a document, and pushed it into his meager 'done' pile.

Ever since yesterday, Sebastian had been ok, but now... it seemed Sebastian did everything he could just do avoid him as much as possible. One minute Sebastian couldn't stay away from him, and the next he's scrambling for the door like his life depended on it.

Did Ciel do something wrong? Did he say something to offend Sebastian? It certainly wasn't like him toact that way.

Ciel sighed again, and stamped a second document, before signing it once more.

"My my, I don't think I've heard you sigh that many times before, Master Ciel."

Ciel's head jerked up towards the door, and he stood.

"Uh... Tanaka..." he mumbled in shock.

Seeing Tanaka in his adult form was a rare occasion, and often didn't last very long. If he was like this, then something must have been wrong.

"What's wrong, Master Ciel, if you don't mind my prying." Tanaka went on.

Ciel looked at the wall, and scoffed.

"Nothing's wrong, Tanaka. Just go back to being that silly old man you usually are."

There was silence for a few moments; Ciel turned, and saw Tanaka still there.

"It's your butler, isn't it?" Tanaka guessed.

Ciel let out a startled, exaggerated breath, "What do you know of it?" he asked sarcastically, trying to cover how much the question hit home.

If Tanaka was able to notice, then it must have been obvious for everyone else as well.

"If it makes you feel any better, he isn't really himself," Tanaka said, noticing Ciel's avoidance of the subject, "He's made a lot of mistakes today- which isn't like him at all. It's like his mind is preoccupied. Like yours."

"What about, though, is the question." Ciel answered as he sat back down in his chair, a little intrigued by the idea of Sebastian making mistakes.

Tanaka shrugged, "Hard to say."

Ciel grumbled to himself, contemplation the idea of Sebastian preoccupied.

Was Sebastian thinking about him? What if Sebastian really _did_ like him? What if he found out that Ciel liked him and didn't know how to react? What if Sebastian was the one uncertain if his feelings would be returned?

Ciel shook his head dismissively just as he heard Tanaka change back and wander out of his room.

He let his pen fall onto his desk. He didn't want to think about Sebastian anymore. He pushed back on his desk, and stood from his chair once more.

Maybe a short walk would do him some good. He just needed to be alone for a while. He inched towards the door, and looked down the hallway. No Sebastian from either direction.

Warily, he carefully made his way towards the main entrance to the estate.

The only person in sight was Tanaka, who stood by the door.

Ciel grumbled to himself, but made his way down the stairs. He grabbed his coat, and put it on, then looked for his hat.

Tanaka had it when he turned; he was again in adult form. He handed it to him, "I suspect you'll be home before dinner, my lord?"

Ciel nodded, and placed his favorite hat on his head.

Without another word, Tanaka opened the doors, and Ciel walked out.

Usually Sebastian had his carriage waiting for him, but since this was an unexpected trip, there was no carriage to get in to. And no butler waiting for him.

He flinched at the reminder of his butler's absence, but he walked on. It hurt him too much, knowing that Sebastian might actually be beginning to hate him for feeling affection towards him. He couldn't tell.

He stopped walking, and put his hand on his chest, brows furrowed in some type of moderate pain. How could it be? How could the mere thought of Sebastian hating him cause him physical pain, like a knife to the heart?

Was this the feeling of love?

What a horrible feeling.

He growled, and pushed his feet to a jog. How pathetic he was, for thinking such nonsense. No one had ever loved him, nor had he ever loved anyone before.

Elizabeth, his betrothed, had only been a friend to him, nothing more. Ever since he'd met her as a child, and realized what she was to one day become to him, he felt sorry for her. He could never truly love Elizabeth. Right now... his mind was full of one particular demon butler: Sebastian Michaelis.

If Ciel were to somehow feel different, then perhaps their situation would be different as well... he might actually have looked forward to a life with Elizabeth... but that was never going to happen.

It took everything Ciel had in him to not be overwhelmed by the love he had for Sebastian as it was.

He pushed himself to a hard run; his had fell off from the speed, but he didn't stop to pick it up. He couldn't.

He felt the beginnings of total despair as he began to realize that Sebastian and him would probably never happen. This fact completely devastated him.

The more he ran, his lungs began to burn. Each breath was ragged, and he breathed heavily as he raced on. He realized something, then.

He wasn't running to clear his head at all, in fact, he was running from Sebastian himself. The thought of being near him now weirdly frightened him. It wasn't right. He loved Sebastian, but today felt different. He didn't feel safe in the Phantomhive estate. Not like he usually did.

Somehow, his brain sensed that he needed an escape before he actually registered it. He wanted to keep running. To hide the fact that Sebastian may be the reason for his sorry existence. It was no longer about revenge. It was about Sebastian. The burning desire to be with the powerful and skillful demon whom he'd grown so fond of. He could no longer hold himself back. Every fiber in his being screamed and yearned for Sebastian.

Ciel hoped that distance from said demon would quell the yearning in his heart. The need live forever, with Sebastian at his side as his eternal lover.

He blushed slightly at the thought of them embracing each other.

Only the clatter of horses nearby, jerked him out of his thoughts. He had somehow run from the Phantomhive estate to the very heart of London. As he looked around, he saw a nearby alleyway, and ducked inside.

He leaned against the brick wall as the activity a few feet away persisted. he closed his eyes, and slid down the wall until he sat on the ground.

Never had he run so hard in one day. He was completely exhausted. The alleyway seemed peaceful, and it allowed him to focus on catching his breath for the next few minutes.

Once his heart returned to it's regular speed, and he was no longer breathing heavily, he opened his eyes.

The alleyway wasn't too far from where he had been the previous night... near the Undertaker's dwelling.

Why couldn't there have just not been a yesterday?

That man that had been there... he made yesterday such a jumble of mixed up confusion that Ciel wasn't really sure what happened at all... It was one of the nights he would never be able to erase from his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

If it hadn't been for Sebastian, Grell, and the Undertaker himself, he wouldn't even be sitting here.

Ciel could clearly picture the events of the previous night... though a bit jumbled, the pieces he did remember were clear.

He'd been out running an errand for the Queen, Sebastian at his side as always. They were headed home, and he had been very tired. Sebastian made a move to pick Ciel up, but had stopped mid-stride.

Ciel had noticed, and asked what the matter was. Sebastian had looked Terrified. Terrified? A demon, who was terrified?

Sebastian quickly scooped Ciel up, and flew to the nearest building's roof. Ciel was in danger, and Sebastian wasn't going to have him in the middle of it. Like always.

Grell and the Undertaker had appeared by his side, then. Sebastian had given specific instructions that they protect him at all costs. He said something else he couldn't hear... and then said that if there was an absolute need to leave or help, then only one of them could. One of them had to stay to protect him.

Ciel was really confused at the time, mind fuzzy with exhaustion. Sebastian then ordered him, worry evident in his gaze, that he must keep his eyes closed until Sebastian, Grell, or the Undertaker had given him the ok.

Ciel nodded at the request, closed his eyes, and when Sebastian took off, he could _feel _the uneasiness from both the Undertaker and Grell.

Ciel had a hazy mind on what happened during what-ever-it-was that was happening... but he heard explosions off in the distance... and cackling... it must have been a man that Sebastian had been fighting. He remembered the Undertaker taking off. No doubt to help, which scared him a little, because if the Undertaker had to help, then Sebastian wasn't fairing well at all... but when things died down, the Undertaker came back, and started walking Ciel back home. Grell disappeared somewhere once the Undertaker came back; he was allowed to open his eyes, only to find the Undertaker in terrible condition, down to his hat, and the back of Grell shredded. The must have done some serious fighting... and some serious protecting... though, why was unclear.

Ciel didn't see Sebastian any where in sight... only when he got home, did he appear. He didn't speak to Ciel directly, and had avoided his gaze. He didn't get to sleep in Sebastian's night shirt that night. He slept in his own day clothes. He was too exhausted to take them off; that was the very first moment where Sebastian's oddity had stood out to him.

He had a million questions to ask Sebastian... but he thought better of it. With Sebastian acting so weird, he didn't want to chance setting him off. Or getting lied to. Sebastian wasn't the type of person to get worked up. He was fearless, deadly, and he always seemed to get what he wanted. To suddenly see him acct the total opposite... was surprising, and completely unexpected.

Ciel wiped the cold sweat from his forehead; Maybe there was something wrong with Sebastian? Had he become human?

Ciel placed his and over his eyepatch. No, if he were to have become human, he wouldn't have the contract, and Ciel could still feel the pulse of it on his eye as clearly as he had on the first day.

Something had to be bothering Sebastian, then.

Ciel sighed, on the verge of giving up.

He closed his eyes, and thumped his head against the brick wall.

It was then that he felt a hand close around his neck. The grasp was somehow familiar, but at the same time, it was completely foreign.

His eyes shot open in terror; he expected to see his attacker, but he saw no one.

"You haven't forgotten me, have you?" a strange voice sounded, rippling through the air, clear as day.

Ciel could still feel the pressure against his throat; it was so immense that he felt he would pass out very soon if the pressure didn't loosen.

Ciel choked, trying to reply, but failing. The voice cackled, and further tightened it's grip.

iel felt helpless against this force. He was in trouble. He might even die...

No. He couldn't die. He was tied to Sebastian; he wasn't allowed to die until he achieved his ultimate goal of revenge. With the last of his strength, he tore off his eyepatch, and let it drift to the ground. His eye glowed bright with the fierceness of the contract's symbol. His feelings for Sebastian aside, Sebastian was still his loyal servant. He would do anything he wished. Ciel felt a surge of determination kick in despite the harsh grip to his throat, which was probably bruised by now.

He shouted with all the force he could muster, believing it to perhaps be his last breath: "Sebastian, this is an order. Save me, now!"

Having said this, he had little doubt that Sebastian would come. He always did, some how. He would be saved.

He then gave into the looming darkness, with the hope that he would be saved.

111111111111111111111111111111

111111111111111111111111111111

111111111111111111111111111111

"Ciel Phantomhive. Awaken."

Ciel's eyes fluttered open at the command. He gasped a little when he found himself in an unfamiliar setting. He looked around, but saw no one; his surroundings were plain. It didn't look like much of a room. Everything was just so... white. The only thing that really stood out was the couch. The only furniture in this... space... and it was black. He guessed it was only there because he was laying on it.

He propped himself up, startled.

He wasn't dead was he? If he wasn't... then that surprised him... but what was even more surprising was that Sebastian wasn't anywhere in sight...

The voice who had commanded him to wake up, laughed.

"No, no. You're not deead."

Ciel looked around frantically, and worriedly; the voice was the same as in the alleyway. He must have some how... spare him?

"No, Ciel. I didn't spare you. I had no choice in the matter." the voice boomed.

Ciel gasped under his breath. His mind had just been... read? Was that even possible? surely demons and such couldn't possibly-

"No, you're right. No one can read minds. But, I'm unique..." the voice said, slyly, "That 'rule' doesn't apply to me."

Ciel clutched his head; he hadn't been scared like this before... but it was also scary to just realize that the voice was only speaking to him... inside his own mind.

His body shook; the alleyway... the night before... what was it about the two that seemed connected? He remembered the voice, now... the voice was almost identical, it seemed, to the one from the other night... but Sebastian, Grell, and the Undertaker won, didn't they?

Then, a thought struck him. Through all the confusion he'd been experiencing, he'd only just realized that Sebastian's absence meant something.

Sebastian hadn't come for him. He hadn't followed his order. Sebastian wasn't here to help him.

Ciel didn't know where he was. He was alone. Completely, utterly, alone; and vulnerable.

Sebastian was the onlhy person that mde him feel sane. In complete control. And yet, he wasn't here.

Ciel clenched his hands into fists as a wave of helplessness and exhaustion too over him, just like last night.

He was alone, and Sebastian didn't come. He _wouldn't_ come. Sebastian had given up on him. So, then, what was the use of trying to survive...?

"Come now, Phantomhive. You have such little faith in your servant..." the voice echoed in his head.

Ciel jumped from the loudness. He heard a door creak... open?

"If you want to see your pathetic butler so badly... why not go see him?" The voice asked, laughing.

Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine, and he got to his feet. He saw a door not far away, which had indeed been opened. He ran to it.

Was Sebastian really beyond those doors?

Ciel shivered. Had Sebastian really come for him after all?

The voice laughed once more as he pushed through the door, and into the black space. Not far from the doorway, there stood a white couch.

The opposite room of his.

"He came to save you." The voice echoed in his head.

Ciel surveyed the room, his booming laughter fading into the back windows of his mind. When his eyes fell towards a figure chained and slumped against the black wall... he lost it.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and he could feel the dark corners of his heart cave in.

"He _tried _to, anyway."

Ciel fell to his knees in defeat. He couldn't breathe right. Everything screamed at him that this was wrong. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Sebastian was supposed to be the victor, not chained to a black wall with blood and bruises covering every inch of him while he sat unconscious. He could no longer hear the voice in his head. He could only hear the fast beating of his own heart, and Sebastian's shallow breathing.

He crawled on his hands and knees over to Sebastian. Ciel sat by him, facing him. he put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, stroking the curve down to his arm.

It felt odd, doing it. Sebastian didn't seem quite... like himself... but it _had _to be Sebastian... he was so real...

Sebastian raised his head, and looked into his eyes. He smiled slightly, a small, sad smile.

"Young master... you're crying." He stated, surprised.

Ciel looked away then. He couldn't do it. He couldn't look into his eyes. Again, it felt wrong. With Sebastian... he felt he was showing weakness.

Sebastian sighed, voice cracking, "And you have bruises on your body... I should have been there sooner."

The way Sebastian said that... struck a cord in him. Yes he had bruises... but... he wouldn't have said that other part... or maybe he would have...

Ciel clutched his head as the voice growled again; "Let's not get all soppy with your bullshit."

Ciel noticed Sebastian's immediate change in demeanor. The quick and intense shift from calm to alert panic.

Sebastian never panicked.

Echoing footsteps were heard then, and Ciel realized that the voice... it hadn't been the same one... and the one he heard hadn't been in his head... hence Sebastian's reaction.

Ciel swiveled towards the door he had entered from.

"Young master. Please cover your eyes." Sebastian begged him.

Sebastian didn't beg... but then again, he'd been off today... perhaps he was just worried?

"Close your eyes!" Sebastian repeated, getting more nervous.

Ciel blinked, not really registering what Sebastian said.

The footsteps grew closer.

"Young mas-"

And then a hand was at his throat.

Ciel's eyes widened.

"Sebastian!" He cried out.

The mystery man dressed in all black, making his features indistinguishable. Even his face was covered.

He shoved at the mystery man's legs helplessly, trying to get him away from his butler. He didn't move.

"You have no right to address him as such," the man growled at Sebastian.

Sebastian choked, "He is my-"

"No! He is not!" The man growled fiercely, "You took him from me. You deserve this."

Ciel pushed hard on the man's feet, hoping that it would have some effect.

It did.

The mystery man lost his balance, and fell. He must not have realized that Ciel was there... and hadn't anticipated it. The dark figure stood again, and looked at Ciel.

Sebastian, still in white chains, gasped for air.

"Get off!" Ciel screamed at him.

How pathetic Ciel knew he must look... but it couldn't be helped. Sebastian was in danger, and whatever this other person said... he had to ignore. None of it was true.

He was a crying, shaking, scared mess of a boy who only wanted his butler... Who only really _cared _about his butler. This man didn't know who he was, though, so he wasn't worried about impressions at the moment.

"We had a deal." He growled, turning to face Sebastian.

"We had a deal that you would keep him safe, and away from this place, while I continued to fight. This was not that deal."

Sebastian coughed again, and drew a ragged breath.

"You used him. You put him in danger. You completely disregarded the rules and guidelines of this agreement. You said he would be _safe _in your care."

The stranger turned back to Ciel, and eyed him up and down. No doubt Ciel was still covered in blood and bruises, just like Sebastian... he tried hard to ignore it, but it didn't work. He was just in bad of shape as Sebastian was.

The stranger's fists clenched, shaking, in rage.

"And now, look at what you've done to him. And me. Once I finished fighting our enemy, you trapped me in another dimension. Then, i assume, was when you acted. How selfish of you... and you _lied _to me." He said coldly, turning once more towards Sebastian.

Ciel, terribly confused now, stared at the two. They were... under an agreement? What agreement?

Sebastian scoffed, and quirked a sly smile.

Sebastian didn't scoff. He didn't smile like that. What was wrong with him...?  
"Well," Sebastian began, "This is quite the dilemma... you have poor Ciel Phantomhive scared and confused... if only you could _really _take care of him. Like I have. Maybe you would know just how he feels."

The stranger growled, "You put yourself here on purpose. You did this to yourself, and to Ciel. This is not taking care of him. You made this mess, now fix it before I tear out your throat. I can't believe you went this far."

The stranger sighed, and then turned to Ciel.

"Come, My Lord, we must take our leave of this retched place."

Ciel, still scared, scooted away from the stranger, and towards Sebastian. His breaths were ragged, and unsteady.

"Don't touch me..." he whispered harshly.

The stranger grunted in frustration, and whipped towards Sebastian.

"What have you done to him? Have you brain washed him?" He growled threateningly, but softly.

Sebastian had the biggest grin on his face. Something told Ciel that Sebastian was winning this argument... which was good. Whoever this was, he was trying to get Ciel away from Sebastian. Sebastian wouldn't let that happen... but, what was even more odd, was that Sebastian actually... grinned. He smiled. He never did that... Perhaps he really _was _off, just like Tanaka had said.

"Bastard!" The stranger shouted, and lunged.

"No!" Ciel screamed, "Don't touch him!"

The stranger stopped in his tracks, looking at him.

"Young master..." the stranger said, "...You must have noticed by now, haven't you? The slight differences between him and I?"

Ciel shook his head, though his gut told him that this person was indeed correct. He refused to believe that this was an imposter... he couldn't. He put his faith in Sebastian...

He pressed up against Sebastian, and closed his eyes. Sebastian would protect him. Sebastian would take the confusion away, and make it all clear to him. Sebastian was hurt... but so was he. And being a demon, the wounds shouldn't last too long. They hadn't stopped him from saving him before.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel, and pulled him close.

That gesture, too, was odd. It wasn't as if he was trying to protect him... but rather possess him. Ciel shivered involuntarily. This whole situation was getting out of hand. He didn't feel as safe in Sebastian's arms as he had thought he would.

A thought struck him then. Sebastian had been in chains... but ever since the stranger appeared, the chains had somehow vanished. Ciel opened his eyes, and looked at the stranger. He hadn't moved one inch.

"Young master... you see it now, don't you?" The stranger asked.

"See what?" Ciel snapped, losing his patience... and quite possibly his sanity.

He didn't mean for the words to sound forceful, but they had. He was on edge. He was uncomfortable, scared, and possibly going insane from all this confusion.

The stranger kneeled in front of him, raised his hands to his head, and pulled down a hood.

Ciel's heart beat rapidly. Sebastian's face.

"Sebastian...? but..." Ciel shook, and turned his head slowly to his side. If this was Sebastian, then who was next to him?  
A deep growl sounded, "Curse you, Michaelis!"

Like a flash, his head was pulled straight, away from the Sebastian next to him, and towards the Sebastian in front of him. The _real _Sebastian, he knew now.

Sebastian held Ciel's head in his hands.

"Young Master," he whispered, "Please don't look next to you. Whatever you do..." He trailed off.

Ciel winced in pain, then. He could feel sharp nails digging into his arm. There were cracks and creaks next to him, and Ciel started to panic.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say."

Ciel nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, as he heard the scene unfold.

The Sebastian he wanted to protect, it seemed, wasn't his butler at all. He shook hard, but he felt a small portion of his sanity trickle back inside him due to the real Sebastian's touch. He could still feel his gloved hands on his face.

"Sebastian," he shuddered, remembering the concern in his eyes as he held his face, "Get me out of here."

"Yes," he said, standing, "My lord."

The thing next to him began to move and bubble. It grew, and wrapped Ciel closer towards it's side.

He yelled in panic.

"Young master, hang in there!" he heard Sebastian's voice from not far away.

He was right. The subtle differences... the voice was one of them... the fake Sebastian hardly talked to him... and he realized that the real Sebastian's voice was just a bit deeper than the imposter's. That, he should have noticed.

He was squeezed tighter, towards the monster that held him captive. He screamed. This... monster... did something to his body just by squeezing him close to his side.

"Young Master!" Sebastian yelled.

Ciel screamed even louder when the monster moved to squeeze him just a little bit tighter. His ribcage creaked and groaned... until he heard a sickening crack.

Ciel had never screamed so loud in his entire life. This monster took pain to a whole new level.

As the hold tightened again, and his ribcage groaned, he also felt a drain. Like his soul was also in pain.

He had never felt so helpless than in this moment. He didn't know if Sebastian was even trying to save him anymore... or he just couldn't.

"You should have been careful who you trusted, Michaelis," the monster bubbled, "That thing you were fighting last night... wasn't me. It was a clone! A distraction! A way to get you out of the picture for good!"

"I figured! Thats why I left; but as soon as I beat your clone, you threw me in another dimension." Sebastian yelled back.

More explosions; Ciel could feel the force of the wind.

"Insurance!" The monster growled, "You had to be completely out of the picture... If I wanted Ciel to myself."

Sebastian grunted, "You could never have him. I wouldn't let you." He said calmly, as more explosions were produced.

The noise was loud enough to be deafening, but he could still hear Sebastian and... whatever it was that was replying.

"Ciel is mine," Sebastian growled, "He is not to be soiled by anyone else's touch."

An unexpected kick was heard, and the monster growled.

Ciel wasn't crazy, was he? This all felt too real to be just a dream... but that also canceled out the fact that he was crazy... or maybe he was, just going insane with his wild imagination...

He heard another crack, and he screamed again. He couldn't breathe.

This was it, this was how he was going to die. He was going to be crushed to death.

He braced himself as another squeeze came, and a ripple of pain followed. He felt weak, and just like a light, everything went black.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Young Master."

A hand lightly gripped his arm.

"Young Master, please.

Ciel shot up in panic. Sebastian. Sebastian's voice. He remembered flashes; Another alien place... Evil... he had been dying...

He screamed in pain. He also just remembered the throbbing pain in his ribs... his body... his broken bones...

He was pushed down gently, and restrained at his shoulders. He was now looking at... his own ceiling. He was in his room now...

"Ciel," His name was said. By Sebastian. For the first time.

Ciel moved his head to the side, and saw none other than Sebastian. The _real _Sebastian. He knew it was, for obvious reasons. He wore Sebastian's white shirt, his favorite ones to sleep in. His hair was perfectly swept to the side. His eyes... just like he remembered. Even the feel of his hands through the fabric of his shirt... it felt _right._

"You're safe now, Young Master." He whispered softly in his ear.

He shivered involuntarily.

"You're safe," he went on, "No one will hurt you anymore. Ever. I promise."

He felt Sebastian's hand brush his cheek; he closed his eyes, forgetting his pain momentarily, and leaned into his touch.

Yes, this definitely felt right. He felt safe. He felt protected. This, for certain, was the real Sebastian.

"Young Master," He inquired then, "Dare I ask... if you have grown so fond of me?" He finished with a small grin dancing on his lips.

Yes. Yes he most certainly, undoubtedly, had. But, his affection went beyond fondness. There was a certain tug, he realized, that only Sebastian had on him.

He wanted Sebastian.

Ciel couldn't answer Sebastian's question, though. His throat was sore from his screams, and he barely had enough energy to move.

All Ciel did, was stare at Sebastian.

Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's cheek, and stood.

Ciel's hand, unknowingly, shot out and gripped Sebastian's hand. He didn't want him to leave just yet. It was too soon after the incident. He didn't want to risk losing the only person he truly cared about.

"Se...bast...ian..." ciel croaked out. He sounded pathetic...

Sebastian hummed softly, and quickly. He bent down, reached towards Ciel, and arranged him near the opposite edge of the bed. Ciel didn't question his moves; he knew exactly what was going to happen... and he felt himself glow with happiness.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, looked at Ciel's smiling face, and quick as a flash had his jacked and shoes off. Not even a second later, he had himself curled around Ciel protectively, stroking his soft, gray hair.

"Young Master," he whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Say my name," Ciel interrupted, "Say it."

Sebastian quirked a slight smile, "Ciel..."

Ciel sighed; he could get used to Sebastian saying his name more often...

"Ciel, I promise I wont let anyone ever hurt you... or come between us."

Ciel gripped Sebastian's shirt, and moved to plant his face in his chest.

"Never." Sebastian promised, wrapping his arms around Ciel, careful of his ribcage.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered quietly, unable to breathe due to his excitement of being so close to the one he loved. He couldn't hold back any longer.

"I think I'm in love with you." He stated, blushing a little.

He could just _feel _the smile playing on Sebastian's lips. Genuine, he knew, which made him happy.

He was clutched closer, again careful of his wounds.

"And I, you, Ciel."

Ciel smiled, looking up into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian looked down at him. Ciel then realized that he was pushing himself upward, towards Sebastian's face. Only when Sebastian leaned down, did Ciel realize what he wanted himself to do. Without further delay, sure now of what he wanted, he pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

It was a small, soft kiss. It was an unsure kiss, the first one. A test, of sorts, to see what it was like to kiss the other. As Sebastian and Ciel drew back, Ciel realized that he wanted to do it again. He enjoyed the feel of Sebastian's lips on his. The look in Sebastian's eyes seemed to mirror his own: want.

They drew together once more, knowing that this was right. This was what they both wanted. It was a fierce kiss, full of passion. It felt right, and good. He wanted it to go on forever... but he had to breathe.

He drew back, and nuzzled Sebastian's chest. He smiled, and closed his eyes, glad to be wrapped in his lover's arms.

This was his bliss, one he never thought he would have. A dream come true.

He felt Sebastian pull back, and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Sebastian then sighed in content, drew the blankets over both of them, and rested his chin on Ciel's forehead.

Yes, Ciel could definitely get used to this. This wonderful life. This wonderful love. This wonderful Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
